Happy Birthday Necrosabor: a alter aeon crossover
by Z.TCrossoverwriter
Summary: A birthday fanfic with the character necrosabor. Series involved: House M.D, StarTrek TNG and 2009. Rest is inside.


Happy Birthday Necrosabor.

xxxxxxx

*ZT. Hello everyone, todays my birthday, so as author, I'm going to actually go and declare this as my OC character Necrosabor's birthday.

Crossover with the following series.

StarTrek: 2009, StarTrek: TNG, House M.D, a few characters from alter aeon itself making their appearance for this special occasion in that of the characters Kaden and Nova. There may be more series involved, but whatever those are, you shall see.

xxxxxxx  
Necrosabor awoke from a long rest, his last battle from a giant yeti had left him tired.  
The necromancer calmly got into his gear, ready to exit the building.

before he could grab his pocket demention, he was summoned away at the last second.

"Necro, their you are!" Said Kaden.

"What is it you need?" The necromancer asked.

"I need you to gather me some herbs, can you do that?"

Necro smiled.

Sure, why not?

He departed.

Kaden got on a private channel.

"He's gone, okay folks, let's get cracking.

A Corus of various replies filtered threw the link.

xxxxxxx  
Meanwhile, a group of various characters was in the place where the pocket dimension was.

A balding captain led his crew like a well oiled machine.

Mr. Worf, did you get the cake mixture?

The Klingon nodded, before setting the concoction down. It has been done Sir." said the Klingon. "Okay, get Mr. Data and prep for faze 2, the candles.  
While that was going on, a man with a slight limp with a cane was browsing the store for a yummy kind of ice cream. "Probably should have dragged Wilson along, he'd probably be able to help in this matter. The man, Gregory House, got on the channel. House to Cutty. Cutty: what is it you need? "I can't find the ice cream.

Cutty frowned.

Did you look higher?

The physician frowned, before craning his head up for a better view.

He smiled, he had found the chocolate ice cream, now all there was to do was get the vanilla flavor. His first question was how to get the ice cream down?

He used the channel.

House to Wilson. I found the ice cream, what should I do next?

Nothing", said a voice as a man with hazel eyes and brown hair came to him.

House gave the newcomer a mach glare, while the newcomer gave him a glare of his own.

"Bones, did you get that ice cream?" said a voice over a small communicator.

"I would Jim, but someone's blocking my way.

The captain nodded before sharing a what did I do look with Cutty.

Cutty got on the other channel. Doctor House, you are to work with McCoy, is that clear?"

House nodded. "Whatever you say boss… for now."

McCoy reached up for the chocolate, but not before house could knock it off the shelf and into catching range with his cane.

The vanilla was done in a similar fashion. Now to get these 2 items back to the headquarters. McCoy met him at checkout, paying with his credits.

House revved up his motorcycle, before motioning to McCoy to hop on. Together, they drove to the hq, where Kirk and Cutty were waiting.

xxxxxxx  
Back with Picard and co: Picard and Nova were cooking the cake as fast as they could.

The batter isn't mixing quick enough, he's going to be back in a few minutes or so, we need more time!"

Nova frowned before using another way of communication. Kaden, keep necro busy, we need a bit more time.

The cleric on the other end nodded.

Will do.

Xxxxxxx

A few hours later.

Xxxxxxx

Necrosabor finally got back to his haunt to find a bunch of people inside.

Surprise!" they all said. House and McCoy were wheeling in a cauldron of swirl ice cream. Kirk and Kutti taking the other end. Spock and Wilson had finished making a table out of clay.

It's not much…" said Kaden, but..."

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome!" said Necrosabor. He noticed there was candles on the cake. The candles were arranged in rows of 10, with 3 on the last row.

In carved lettering via frosting, compliments of Picard, Nova, and the rest of clans Earth, Phantasmic and the enterprise crew, were the words…

Happy 23rd… Necrosabor.

He began to smile before blowing out the candles with a gust of wind spell.

"What did you wish for?" said Kaden.

The necromancer smiled, before turning to the gathering of assembled people.

In kadens ear he whispered these words.

"I wished I could have more times like this in the near future.

Kaden smiled before finally snapping his fingers, everyone began to dig into the cake and ice cream.

Necrosabor laughed, before digging in himself.

This was the best birthday ever.

*Fini.

Hope you enjoyed this fic, and if not? Ah well, at least I am happy I could actually write one of these.

I might take down the fic tomorrow, but who knows?

Anyway, see y'all later.


End file.
